


Sweet Like Dalgona Coffee

by cosmoss



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoss/pseuds/cosmoss
Summary: A sweet fluffy one shot, just like Dalgona Coffee. ;)
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Like Dalgona Coffee

You and boyfriend for the entire quarantine together had been not doing anything actually. And the one thing that was common between the two of you, is that both of you cannot cook at all. And you had stocked up all the ready-made meals beforehand. For the whole month, all you’ve been doing is eating readymade meals and snacking out like pigs on the sofa all day, with Netflix on all the time.

Today too, was just another day where you both woke up at 12 pm in the afternoon. After having microwaved ready to the eat meals, you both sat in the sofa in the living room with the TV on and both of you scrolling through your phones.

When all of sudden, your boyfriend Bomin sat up and said

“Let’s make Dalgona coffee today!”

You were really surprised as for the 5 years in the relationship, you have never ever heard of Bomin voluntarily suggesting to make something in the kitchen. You didn’t actually know if he was serious about it or not.

“Haha, suree” you said a bit unsure.

But from the look of his eyes, you knew that he was determined and he wasn’t joking about making the said coffee at all.

“Y/n, I am being serious here. Let’s please try it out once. I promise this is way too easy to make that even we are not going to make a mess of this” he begged adorably.

You knew about all the rave about Dalgona coffee going around but you knew as much that both you and your boyfriend were too lazy to make an effort to try it out yourselves .no matter how easy the recipe might be.

You knew very well that this wasn’t going to end well. Every single time you both were in kitchen, it was a mess. And the ‘easy’ Dalgona coffee he was describing, was also not going to turn out any better. But of course how could you reject his adorable puppy eyes. It was your weakness, you simple cannot resist it and he knew it very well. Every single time, you would give in to him, you sighed.

“Okay let’s try it out. But we are not going to make a mess, alright?”

“Of course, I promise.” he smiled knowing he was successful.

After a while of going through recipes and a bunch of YouTube videos, Bomin looked confident enough to try it, seeing that he got up and got himself an apron. You were still reluctant even after agreeing to him. Until he got another apron and came towards you.

“Y/n get up like right now” he ordered.

“Are you sure about this?” you whined.

“Dead serious” he said while folding his arms.

Seeing that you were still not getting up he resorted to the last measure that was tickling you. You couldn’t help but laugh and wiggle under his control. After a bit of playing around, he finally pulled you up from the sofa. Proudly smiling, he wrapped the apron around you.

“Let’s get to work baby” He said softly as he hugged you from the back.

You knew you had no choice so you reluctantly head towards the kitchen, with Bomin pushing you from behind.

“Ok so what we need is instant coffee, sugar, hot water, and some milk.” He started reading out the recipe as you hurriedly searched for the required ingredients.

Bomin got out a bowl and whisker from the cabinet. Bomin was unusually enthusiastic about this you thought to yourself.

“So all we need is 2 teaspoon of coffee, sugar, and hot water and whisk it to form the cream.” He read out from his phone.

You went to boil water, while Bomin was carefully measuring and putting in the coffee and sugar into the bowl. He looked so cute totally focused to get the measurements accurate that you couldn’t help but smile to yourself.

“Is the water heated?” He asked.

“Of course I’m good at boiling water you know.” You joked as you went towards him with a cup of hot water.

“How much water should I put in?” you asked Bomin ready to pour water any time.

“Y/n just two teaspoon of water.” He carefully took two teaspoon of water from the cup you were holding and put it into to the bowl with coffee and sugar.

“So we are supposed to whisk this until it forms a thick paste right?” You asked unsure.

“Correct.” He smiled back.

You took the whisk and started to whisk the mix as directed. You intended to whisk it faster and with more effort because you thought it would make the process faster. But as you applied more force, the mix was starting to get on your aprons.

Here we go, the mess begins you thought.

“Y/n that’s a bit too much effort, don't you think?.” Bomin giggled.

You threw him a glare and continued whisking anyway. After about some time, the mix still didn’t look as creamy as shown on the recipe video.

“Umm.. are you sure it’s working?” You asked confused.

Bomin looked a bit unsure too, staring at the mixture. He gently took the bowl and the whisker from you and started to whisk himself while you looked over expectantly.

After what seemed like hours of taking turns whisking, you saw that a creamy brown paste was starting to form as described in the recipe.

“Bomin, look we did it.” You said excitedly.

“Of course we did.” He smiled as he dipped his index finger on to the mix and tasted it.

“How does it taste?” You asked eagerly.

He took a bit of the mix on his finger once again and brought his finger close to your mouth. You thought he was letting you taste as well so just as you were about to taste it he brought his finger with the cream onto the top your nose.

“It tastes just like coffee silly” He laughed.

“I’m gonna get you for this!” You pouted as you wiped off the bit of paste. Just when you were about to get the mixture on him for your revenge, he caught your finger.

“No playing around today Y/n, as you said no mess today’ he warned and licked the mixture off your finger. You were stunned for a bit while he laughed, pleased at your reaction.

“Righttt, I’ll just go get the milk.” You turned around a bit disappointed at the failure of your revenge.

You both worked together in forming the layer of the paste on the two glasses of milk. As you looked at the result, you both smiled pleased and hi-fived each other.

“Dalgona coffee is a success!!” You exclaimed proudly.

“Without any mess!” He added just as proud.

“Except it would have been a mess if I had not stopped someone.” He laughed and shrugged his shoulder.

“Ughh I’ll definitely get you next time, for sure.” You said determined as you rolled your eyes.

You both spent a while taking picture of the coffee before you even had a taste. It was the first time that you guys had succeeded in trying to work any recipe without making a disaster of it. Well it always did turnout like that partly because you both were too playful and went overboard while teasing each other. But today, you were really surprised how focused and responsible your boyfriend was today. It was really admirable.

“Bomin you really did so well today.” You praised him showing him thumbs up excitedly.

“So did you Y/n.” He smiled as he cupped your face and gently pecked your lips.

“Hmm…sweet, just like Dalgona coffee.” He said as he smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!!^^


End file.
